A long enough month
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme cela, avec tout de Louis, son corps, son odeur, son goût, ses gémissements, sa chaleur. Cela m'avait tellement manqué que mon estomac se tordit lorsque je pensai à cette étroitesse autour de mon sexe." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence de nombreux termes vulgaires.

**Note :** j'ai écrit cet OS pour un challenge sur Tumblr, dont le prompt était _Niall surprend Louis et Harry en plein sexe, s'ensuit une discussion gênante._

…

Je me réveillai lentement, me tournant de ce grand lit froid. Je ne trouvai pas cette chaleur habituelle à mes côtés, et je me doutai que Louis était déjà debout. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif au réveil, qui affichait 14h32. Effectivement, la journée était déjà bien avancée.

Je pris mon portable pour vérifier mes messages : au total, plus d'une vingtaine de messages me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, sans compter ceux de Twitter. Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de répondre maintenant. Je m'enroulai dans la couette, et soupirai faiblement dans mon oreiller. J'étais fatigué, je subissais le décalage horaire de Los Angeles, dont j'étais revenu tard dans la nuit. Je n'avais donc pas pu profiter de mon petit-ami.

Je me décidai enfin à me lever, et frissonnai lorsque le froid frappa ma peau nue. J'allai ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre. La neige tombait légèrement, et recouvrait les rues et les trottoirs d'une fine couche blanche. Je serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me sentais un peu groggy, comme si mon corps était à Londres, mais que mon esprit était resté à Los Angeles. Le fait que je prenais un an de plus aujourd'hui ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Mais je n'avais pas vu Louis depuis presqu'un mois, alors je voulais profiter de lui pendant nos derniers jours de liberté, avant la promotion de notre dernier album Midnight Memories.

Je me brossai les dents, et observai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais des cernes noirs sous les yeux, ma peau paraissait plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mes cheveux devenaient trop gras et trop longs. Après avoir rincé ma bouche, j'enlevai mon boxer qui me servait de pyjama, et me glissai dans la douche.

J'allumai le mitigeur, l'eau brûla ma peau et apaisa mes muscles endoloris par plus de 11h de vol. Je mouillai mes cheveux, et fit mousser le shampooing sur mes boucles, puis passai le gel douche à vanille sur ma peau mouillée. Je rinçai mes cheveux, la mousse coula sur mes épaules, puis sur mes bras, et le reste de mon corps. J'appuyai mon dos sur le mur de la douche, et fermai les yeux. Je pensais à Louis, lui qui était quelque part dans l'appartement, en train de regarder la télé ou écrire de nouvelles chansons, ou peut-être qu'il pensait aussi à moi. Louis avec ses cheveux presque aussi longs que les miens, sa bouche pleine et rouge, les tatouages signifiants encrés sur sa peau, ses hanches féminines, et ses fesses. Ses fesses que je n'avais pas vues depuis presque un mois.

Ma main glissa inconsciemment entre mes jambes, ma paume appuya sur ma semi-érection. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et gémis faiblement. Mais, quelques secondes après, je stoppai mes mouvements. Je respirai bruyamment. J'étais en train de me masturber comme un adolescent alors que mon petit-ami était à quelques mètres de moi. Je réglai l'eau froide pour calmer, puis éteignit le mitigeur. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulai dans un grand drap de bain, puis prit une autre serviette pour m'essuyer les cheveux. Je retournai dans la chambre pour m'habiller, je choisis un caleçon noir, un jogging et un t-shirt, l'idéal pour ne rien faire de la journée. Je sortis de la chambre et cherchai mon petit-ami dans l'appartement.

« -Lou ? appelai-je.

-Je suis dans le salon. »

Je traversai la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon, dans lequel je trouvai mon petit-ami allongé sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il releva la tête et me sourit, se redressant pour s'asseoir.

« -Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, amour, dit-il tandis que je m'approchais.

-Peut-être que tu aurais dû venir me réveiller, répondis-je, montant à quatre pattes sur le canapé. »

Il se tourna vers moi et je m'allongeai sur lui, pesant tout mon poids sur son corps frêle. Il rit lorsque je passai mes mains sur ses flancs, pour le chatouiller. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et appuya un baiser sur mon front.

« -Joyeux anniversaire, amour, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Merci. Je me sens de plus en plus vieux, mais toujours moins que toi, ris-je, cachant mon visage dans mon cou.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, rétorqua-t-il, même si sa voix était amusée. »

Il serra ses bras autour de mon dos et ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Je humai son odeur, une odeur de menthe, de déodorant, et l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Je pressai un baiser sous sa mâchoire.

« -Tu m'as manqué, marmonnai-je. C'était vraiment long sans toi.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais tu es avec moi maintenant, d'accord ? Et tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé, chéri. »

Je souris et relevai la tête, il tourna la sienne pour capturer mes lèvres. Je me rapprochai aussitôt de lui, mon pouce caressa sa joue, ma main libre se faufilant sous son t-shirt. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau douce, et passèrent sur son nombril. Mes hanches s'avancèrent contre les siennes, et ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans mes bras. Il soupira lorsque mes dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit docilement la bouche, et ma langue caressa la sienne. Il avait toujours le même goût, un mélange équilibré entre le thé et la cannelle des bonbons qu'il mangeait tout le temps. Le baiser était chaud, humide, avec beaucoup plus de gémissements que nécessaire. Il me repoussa brusquement lorsque j'agrippai fermement ses fesses.

« -Stop, stop, stop, dit-il, haletant. On a tout le temps dont on a besoin. Toute la journée si on veut. »

Je grognai de mécontentement, et il rit et se glissa sous moi pour se lever.

« -Allez, amour, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, sourit-il. C'est ton anniversaire, et j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et il me tira derrière lui jusque dans la cuisine. Il me poussa sur l'un des tabourets de l'ilot central pour que je m'assois, et se mit de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Thé ou café, ou peut-être un verre de jus d'oranges ?

-Non merci, répondis-je, prenant ses petites mains dans les miennes. Je veux juste que tu t'assois avec moi. »

Il haussa les épaules, mais s'assit en face de moi.

« -Tu es rentré à quelle heure hier ? Il était tard, non ?

-Oui, il était plus de 3h, soupirai-je. Je me suis fait aussi discret que possible pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi de toute façon. Comment était Los Angeles ?

-C'était génial. J'ai pu faire du golf, j'ai fait du shopping, j'ai vu des amis. Tu as fait quoi pendant mon absence ?

-J'ai préparé ton anniversaire, répondit-il, un sourire barrant son visage.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ferme les yeux maintenant. »

Je m'exécutai et entendis le bruit d'un placard qu'on ouvre, un tiroir qu'on tire, un briquet qu'on allume, le crépitement d'une bougie qu'on enflamme.

« -Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, amour. »

Il y avait en face de moi un cupcake au chocolat, avec de la crème chantilly sur le dessus, des pépites de chocolat sur la mousse blanche, une bougie plantée au milieu. Il y avait une note posée contre le gâteau.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. J'espère que tu aimes. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde, je suis à toi pour l'éternité._

_Louis xx_

« -Cupcake au chocolat et zestes d'orange, avec crème chantilly à la vanille et pépites de chocolat. C'est moi qui l'ai cuisiné, dit-il fièrement.

-C'est magnifique, bébé, murmurai-je.

-Goûte maintenant. »

Je soufflai sur la bougie, puis pris la cuillère et coupai un morceau. Je me délectai du sucre sur ma langue, le fondant du chocolat sur mon palet, l'onctuosité de la crème sur mes papilles, le croquant des pépites de chocolat sous mes dents.

« -C'est délicieux, bébé. Tu as vraiment fait ça tout seul ? »

Il prit la cuillère entre mes doigts et mangea un bout de mon gâteau, mais surtout une grande quantité de crème.

« -J'ai dû faire environ une vingtaine de cupcakes ces derniers jours, Liam m'a aidé, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il, rougissant. »

Je t'attrapai son poignet et le tirai à moi, entre mes jambes, prenant son visage entre mes mains.

« -Merci, Lou. C'est parfait. Tu es parfait. J'ai le petit-ami le plus parfait du monde, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. »

Il sourit timidement, et je l'embrassai doucement. Ma langue enleva toute trace de crème à la commissure de ses lèvres, et il ouvrit un peu bouche, la pointe de sa langue coincée entre ses dents. Le baiser devint plus profond, plus sauvage, plus nécessiteux. Il se rapprocha encore plus, le bas de son ventre appuya sur mon aine, et je sentais son sexe presser contre le mien. Ses doigts serrèrent les cheveux dans ma nuque, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

« -J'ai envie de toi, dis-je, appuyant mon pouce sur sa lèvre.

-Viens alors, sourit-il. »

C'est difficile de marcher quand vous avez votre petit-ami suspendu à votre cou, embrassant votre mâchoire, mordillant le lobe de votre oreille, marchant sur vos pieds.

Je le poussai contre la porte de la chambre et maintins ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Tu vas me baiser contre la porte ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, je veux quelque chose de plus… Intime. »

Je relâchai ses poignets et il prit ma main, me poussant dans notre chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière nous, il avança lentement vers moi, comme un félin. Je remarquai la bosse évidente dans son jean trop serré, ses tétons pointaient à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt. Ses yeux étaient sombres d'excitation, ses pupilles dilatés. Il semblait sauvage, fou, précieux. Sa vue me rendait douloureusement dur, je pouvais sentir mon sexe presser contre mon caleçon et mon jogging. Je le vis glisser une main entre ses jambes

« -Ne te touche pas, ordonnai-je. »

Je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, et posai mes mains sur ses épaules, me penchant jusqu'à ce que ma bouche frôle son oreille.

« -Seul moi ai le droit de te faire jouir, murmurai-je, avant de lécher son lobe. »

J'étais pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu les frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérisser. Je savais qu'il adorait lorsque j'étais aussi autoritaire, lorsque nous étions au lit du moins, et ce pouvoir m'excitait encore plus. Il essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, mais je le repoussai.

« -Mais je suis presque sûr que tu t'es soulagé, quand j'étais à Los Angeles, soufflai-je dans le creux de son cou.

-Non, je te promets.

-Tu oses me mentir ? Je sais que tu n'as pas pu tenir un mois sans te toucher une seule fois. Donc dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien, je te jure.

-As-tu couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? demandai-je sèchement. As-tu laissé quelqu'un d'autre que moi te toucher ? As-tu laissé un homme te baiser, Louis ? Dis-moi. »

Il ne répondit pas, son regard était braqué sur le sol, il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il semblait si incertain à cet instant.

« -Bien, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais te rappelais ce que tu as fait sans moi. Tu t'allongeais dans notre lit, tu fermais les yeux, tu pensais à ma bite dans ton cul, te baisant avec force, malmenant ta prostate, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans ma main en criant comme une pute. Je suis sûr que tu pouvais venir sans même te toucher, rien qu'en pensant à ça. »

A ces mots, il gémit doucement, et sa main appuya sur mon entrejambe.

« -Arrête ça, l'avertis-je. »

Il s'exécuta, et je me jetai sur lui, pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue glissant dans sa bouche déjà ouverte. Il y avait beaucoup de dents que nécessaire, c'était un baiser chaud et mouillé, et incroyablement excitant. Il gémit lorsque je mordis le bout de sa langue. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et les tirai pour exposer son cou. Je léchai une ligne de sa mâchoire à son oreille, je m'arrêtai à sa gorge pour sucer une marque sombre qui montrerait au monde qu'il était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Je mordis pleins de petites marques rouges sur sa gorge, et me réjouis des sons aigus qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Le goût suave de sa peau m'avait manqué, ses halètements _so dirty_ m'avaient manqué, la façon dont il bougeait désespérément ses hanches contre ma cuisse m'avait manqué. Je me reculai pour l'observer. Ses joues rosies, la peau de son cou couverte de marques violettes, ses lèvres rouges et recouvertes de salive. Mon sexe se contracta lorsqu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais le besoin urgent de sentir ces lèvres désirables autour de mon sexe.

« -Enlève ton T-shirt, ordonnai-je. »

Il fit passer le T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, et m'aida à faire de même avec le mien. Il me fit reculer lentement jusqu'à ce que mes mollets touchent le bord du lit. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi et s'assit sur mes cuisses, donnant délibérément un coup de hanches pour attiser mon désir. Ses doigts effleurèrent les tatouages en forme d'hirondelles sur mon torse, puis ses pouces firent des cercles autour de mes tétons, les rendant encore plus durs. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir, mais un faible son sortit de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, lorsqu'il appuya son index sur mon nombril.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je veux baiser ta bouche, haletai-je.

-Bien, ce que Styles veut Styles l'obtient, répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Je relevai la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, il m'embrassa chastement, avant de mordre le creux de mes clavicules. Sa langue descendit sur mes tétons, qu'il lécha et suça chacun leur tour, jusqu'à les rendre rouge sang. Il me marqua sien en-dessous du papillon sur mon abdomen, et mordit fortement l'os de ma hanche, me faisant gémir. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il baissa mon jogging le long de mes jambes, qu'il jeta à terre. Il traina des baisers humides à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis posa sa bouche ouverte sur mon érection encore couverte de mon caleçon, qui était affreusement serré autour de mon sexe. Son souffle chaud traversa le tissu et toucha ma peau, me faisant frémir.

« -Putain, Louis, allez, m'impatientai-je.

-Tu es tellement impatient, ricana-t-il. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il rougit, puis il tira mon caleçon rapidement. Je saisis ses cheveux et l'approchai brusquement de mon sexe.

« -Dans ta bouche, ordonnai-je. »

Ses lèvres scellèrent autour de mon gland, sa langue passa sur la fente, puis il descendit lentement sur ma longueur. Sa main caressait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, et sa main caressait mes testicules. Mon dos s'arqua lorsqu'il me prit profondément dans sa gorge, tout ce que je pouvais sentir étaient sa chaleur et son humidité. Il creusa les joues, fermant les yeux lorsque son nez toucha mon pubis. Cependant, il était lent, beaucoup trop lent, et je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à jouir dans ces conditions.

« -Louis, ça te dérangerait d'accélérer ? Ou tu veux que je baise violement ta magnifique bouche ? »

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais avec mon sexe au plus profond de sa gorge, sa voix était trop brisée, donc je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il fit des vas-et-viens frénétiques, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes hanches, pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je poussai ses mains loin de moi.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demandai-je. Je ne peux pas bouger comme je veux ? Je devrais te fesser pour ne pas me laisser baiser ta bouche. »

Il gémit autour de mon sexe, envoyant des vibrations à travers mon corps. Son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses cheveux étaient collés dessus, ses lèvres si désirables autour de mon gland.

« -Regarde-moi. Tu ressembles tellement à une pute comme ça, dis-je, appuyant mon pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une si jolie pute. Ma pute. Seulement à moi, hein ? »

Il cligna des yeux pour acquiescer, puis se remit à bouger sa tête rapidement. Je sentis une chaleur familière dans le creux de mon ventre, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps. Mes cuisses commencèrent à trembler et le mouvement de mes hanches se saccada. Je pouvais sentir ma bouche s'assècher.

« -Va-t'en, haletai-je. Je veux venir sur ton visage. Allonge-toi. »

Il se releva et s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux me détaillèrent attentivement. Je me mis au-dessus de lui, et m'assis sur son torse, avant de me masturber. Ma poigne était ferme autour de mon sexe et mon rythme absolument rapide. Louis était si sage sous moi, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre de mon corps.

« -Je peux faire ça ?demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle. S'il te plait. »

Je hochai la tête, et ses longs doigts remplacèrent les miens, serrant, tordant, sa main effleurant mes testicules, la façon dont il savait que j'aimais. Il était magnifique, détruit et mendiant sous moi, cherchant par tous les moyens à soulager son érection douloureuse en bougeant indécemment ses hanches. Je me sentis sur le bord, juste par cette vue. Puis il pressa son pouce sur le gland, et c'est tout ce dont j'eus besoin pour jouir. Je gémis doucement son prénom tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, de longs filets de sperme blancs tombant sur ses joues. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mon doigt récupéra un peu de sperme sur son menton et je le poussai contre ses lèvres. Il le lécha lentement, mordillant légèrement le bout. Je me levai et récupérai mon caleçon, puis lui lançai.

« -Nettoie ton visage, bébé. »

Je remontai sur le lit et déboutonnai le jean de Louis sans plus attendre. Je me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

« -Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi maintenant? demandai-je, palmant son érection à travers son jean. »

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, et je m'installai entre mes jambes, tirant son jean le long de ses jambes. Mon souffle se bloqua.

« -Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il. »

Il portait une culotte en dentelle noire, avec un nœud rose pâle sur l'élastique de la taille. Ses jambes et son pubis étaient intégralement rasés. Sa peau semblait tellement douce que je ne pus m'empêcher de passer le bout de mes doigts dessus. Il frissonna et soupira de contentement, heureux que je le touche enfin, ses doigts serrant les draps sous lui. Son sexe semblait douloureusement dur sous sa culotte, et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire laissait des taches humides sur le tissu.

« -Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il effrontément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Je me penchai pour embrasser le 70 sur son torse. Je trainai une multitude de baisers humides sur son ventre, et mimai l'acte sexuel avec ma langue sur son nombril. Je soufflai sur son sexe et regardai son dos s'arquer.

« -Une telle pute pour moi, bébé, murmurai-je contre son aine toujours couverte de la culotte.

-S'il te plait, touche-moi, Harry, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me touches, supplia-t-il.

-A quatre pattes, intimai-je. Le cul levé comme j'aime, d'accord ? »

Il s'exécuta, se cambrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Je glissai un oreiller sous sa tête pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Il enroula ses bras autour du coussin, puis reposa sa joue dessus, attendant patiemment que je m'occupe de lui. J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit, où se trouvaient ses lunettes, mon inhalateur, et un paquet de mouchoirs, mais je ne trouvai pas ce que je cherchais.

« -Où est le lubrifiant, bébé ?

-Je l'ai laissé dans la salle de bain, répondit-il lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans la salle de bain ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir laissé là-bas.

-Je… je l'ai utilisé hier, avoua-t-il, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Vraiment ? Comment l'as-tu utilisé ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. »

Il remua ses fesses sous mon nez pour attirer mon attention, comme s'il pensait que j'allais abandonner si facilement. J'alignai mes hanches contre lui, le laissant sentir combien j'étais à nouveau excité, et combien je voulais lui faire l'amour. Je me penchai en avant et mordis férocement sa nuque, le faisant crier, avant de lécher la marque de mes dents.

« -Je suppose que tu devrais me dire si tu veux voir la fin de _ça_, dis-je, bougeant mes hanches durement.

-Bien… Je… je pensais à toi… hier dans la douche… et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher donc j'ai…

-Donc tu t'es doigté en pensant à moi, c'est ça ? le coupai-je.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, se reculant pour plus de contact. »

Je pinçai sévèrement le dessous de sa cuisse et savourai le cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés qui lui échappa.

« -Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille. Ne te touche pas, ordonnai-je. »

Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain, cherchant le tube de lubrifiant dans les placards. Une fois trouvé, je retournai dans la chambre, et ne pus m'empêcher de gémir face à la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Louis n'avait pas bougé, ses fesses mises en valeur dans sa culotte noire, son dos beaucoup trop courbé pour ne pas être douloureux. Je m'autorisai à me procurer quelques caresses, avant de remonter sur le lit, me plaçant derrière lui. Je caressai la marque rouge qui s'était formé sur le dessous de sa cuisse, sa peau frissonna à mon contact.

« -Tu es une telle pute, Louis. T'habiller comme ça pour moi, tout rasé comme une fille, et ensuite j'apprends que tu as osé te doigter en mon absence. Tu es tellement _dirty_. J'ai besoin que tu sois un bon garçon maintenant. Ca m'ennuierait de te laisser avec ton affreuse érection, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras un bon garçon pour moi, Louis ? Réponds-moi, amour.

-Je serais un bon garçon.

-Promets-moi. Tu seras sage et silencieux, et tu ne bougeras pas pendant que je m'occupe de toi? Je n'ai pas très envie de t'attacher.

-Je serais un bon garçon, je te promets, Harry. S'il te plait, fais quelque chose, supplia-t-il, commençant à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. »

Je ne pouvais pas le faire languir plus longtemps. Je pressai de petits baisers sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tremblait d'appréhension lorsque je descendis sa culotte sur ses cuisses, dévoilant ses adorables fesses. Je soufflai doucement sur son intimité, et il gémit faiblement, se reculant contre mon visage. Je mordis sa fesse, suçant plusieurs marques sombres sur sa peau bronzée. Je l'écartai avec mes deux mains, puis léchai une ligne du bas de son dos à son intimité. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter contre ma langue experte, aussi je pressai un baiser sur sa cuisse pour le détendre.

Mon sexe était douloureusement dur contre mon ventre, je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme cela, avec tout de Louis, son corps, son odeur, son goût, ses gémissements, sa chaleur. Cela m'avait tellement manqué que mon estomac se tordit lorsque je pensai à cette étroitesse autour de mon sexe. Je savais que c'était la chose préférée de Louis, ma langue le taquinant de la plus délicieuse manière qu'il soit. Je traînai ma langue sur ses testicules, il gémit fortement, puis je revins à son entrée. Ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler, et je le vis glisser une main jusqu'à son sexe pour se masturber. Je dardai ma langue pour l'avertir. Il cria.

« -Ne te touche pas, Louis, dis-je, éloignant sa main.

-Je suis proche, haleta-t-il, serrant autour de ma langue. S'il te plait, laisse-moi venir, j'ai mal, j'ai besoin de jouir.

-Pas maintenant. Je veux te faire venir avec ma bite dans ton cul. »

Il geignit, se tortillant pour essayer de se contrôler. Même si cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de rapports, je savais qu'il était capable de tenir, il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Je me reculai et soufflai sur son entrée humide, le faisant frémir. Je glissai une main sous son corps jusqu'à sa bouche, et pressai mes doigts contre ses lèvres.

« -Suce mes doigts, amour, je vais te préparer, déclarai-je. »

Il prit mes doigts profondément dans sa bouche. Il creusa les joues, je gémis faiblement, il les enduisit de salive, avant de les relâcher avec un pop distinctif.

Je récupérai ma main et me plaçai à nouveau derrière lui. Je le taquinai avec mes doigts, puis pressai mon index sur son entrée, et l'enfonçai entièrement. Il soupira de contentement, poussant ses fesses sur mon doigt. Je fis des vas-et-viens lents, l'étirant doucement pour le préparer correctement.

« -S'il te plait, Haz, un autre, murmura-t-il. »

Je retirai mon index, puis poussai deux doigts en lui, lentement. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrais rapports, et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux avec mes doigts, et évitai volontairement sa prostate pour ne pas l'envoyer dans le point de non-retour. Je savais qu'il avait déjà du mal à se contrôler. J'ajoutai un dernier doigt pour finir de le préparer, et il était littéralement détruit, soumis à moi, criant dès que j'inclinais mes doigts différemment.

« -S'il te plait, Harry, baise-moi, baise-moi, j'ai besoin que tu me baises, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, viens, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il, s'empalant lui-même sur mes doigts. »

Comment résister à une telle supplique? Je retirai mes doigts, et il geignit à la perte de sensation, alors je pressai un baiser sur le bas de son dos pour le calmer.

« -Allonge-toi sur le dos. Je veux voir ton visage lorsque tu jouiras. »

Il s'exécuta rapidement, jeta sa culotte au sol, et s'allongea contre les oreillers moelleux. Il écarta largement ses jambes, puis remonta ses genoux contre son torse, me laissant voir son entrée rose et recouverte de salive et ouverte rien que pour moi. Je me penchai sur lui, et posai ses jambes sur mes épaules, avant de saisir le tube de lubrifiant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés sur son front, ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, ses joues toutes rouges, sa bouche entrouverte, la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents, la sueur perlant sur son cou. Son sexe était dur et tordu contre son ventre, et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire couvrait son ventre. J'essuyai les larmes avec mes pouces.

« -Tu veux me sentir en toi ? murmurai-je. Tu veux que je te baise? Tu veux que je prenne soin de toi maintenant ? Tu veux te sentir bien, bébé? »

Il déglutit et hocha la tête, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« -S'il te plait, souffla-t-il. »

Je saisis le tube de lubrifiant et en versai une dose généreuse dans ma main. Je l'étalai sur mon sexe, frissonnant à la substance froide. Je pris appuie sur mes deux mains, de part et d'autre de sa tête, et appuyai l'extrémité de mon sexe contre son intimité. Je le pénétrai lentement, et retrouvai cette chaleur, cette étroitesse, ces muscles autour de moi. Je savourai le long gémissement de Louis durant ma descente, et son cri aigu lorsque mes hanches touchèrent ses fesses. Je lui laissai le temps de s'adapter à l'étirement.

« -S'il te plait, bouge, supplia-t-il, pressant ses talons contre mes fesses. Je veux te sentir. »

Je commençai à bouger mes hanches, lentement, me retirant presque à chaque fois pour claquer à nouveau. Mes mouvements étaient lents, mais brusques, la tête de lit claquait bruyamment contre le mur. Je me penchai un peu plus sur lui, et blotti mon visage dans son cou, soupirant chaudement contre sa peau. Je sentais ses orteils se recroqueviller dans le bas de mon dos, et ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans mes omoplates.

« -Embrasse-moi, haleta-t-il. S'il te plait, embrasse-moi. »

Je mordis doucement sa mâchoire pour rejoindre ses lèvres, et ma langue glissa dans sa bouche déjà ouverte. Ma langue travailla durement contre la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse soumettre. Je soulevai ses hanches pour un meilleur angle, et frappai de plein fouet sa prostate. Il cria mon nom, son dos se cambra, seule sa tête touchait encore l'oreiller. Je sentis une chaleur familière se diffusait dans mon corps et la crampe significative dans mon ventre.

« -Je ne vais pas durer, haletai-je dans son oreille. Je vais venir. »

Je saisis la tête de lit pour pouvoir le pénétrer avec plus de force et écartai un peu plus ses jambes. Mes coups se saccadèrent, je cherchai désespérément l'orgasme. Louis fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse et pressa ses pouces contre mes tétons. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et arquai mon dos, venant fortement en lui. Je continuai de le pénétrer lentement à travers mon orgasme, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Il gémit fortement, bougeant ses hanches contre mon ventre pour soulager son érection douloureuse. Je me retirai lorsque la sensation devint trop douloureuse, puis saisis son sexe dur dans ma main. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« -Joyeux anni… Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! hurla une voix. »

Je tournai subitement la tête, tandis que Louis tirait rapidement les draps sur nos corps dénudés. Niall se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, la poignée toujours dans la main, la bouche ouverte, l'air visiblement choqué. Je rougis à la vitesse de l'éclair sous le regard de Niall, et Louis cacha son visage derrière ses mains, soupirant désespérément.

« -Niall, tu peux dégager, s'il te plait ! Tu es dans notre chambre ! dis-je sèchement.

-Attendez, attendez, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement à cette heure de l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il, s'appuyant contre la porte.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Ou tu es juste vraiment con ?! D'après toi, qu'est-ce nous pourrions faire dans notre lit, nus et en sueur ?! Jouer aux cartes ?! criai-je nerveusement.

-Oh mon dieu, je viens juste de les voir en train de bain, mes yeux me brûlent ! répondit-il, levant dramatiquement les yeux vers le plafond.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas rentrer dans notre chambre comme cela ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Harry, on s'en fout, il faut juste qu'il sorte, geignit Louis.

-Avec les garçons, on voulait emmener Harry dans un bar pour fêter dignement son anniversaire, et comme vous ne veniez pas ouvrir la porte d'entrée, je l'ai ouverte avec ma clé, et je n'aurais certainement pas dû.

-Quoi ?! criai-je. Les garçons sont avec toi ?!

-Dans le salon. J'ai été le seul courageux à vouloir ouvrir la porte de votre chambre.

-Sors maintenant, Niall, s'il te plait.

-Je suis désolé, les gars, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous interrompre en pleine baise. En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous êtres comme des lapins, vous baisez tous le temps, dans tous les endroits inimaginables, et en plus cela fait un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, donc c'est normal que vous vouliez être tous les deux et passer du temps ensemble. J'espère juste que vous avez eu le temps de finir ce que vous…

-Sors ! hurlai-je. »

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite, mais ajouta un _prenez votre temps, les gars ! _et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je regardai mon petit-ami, dont les yeux étaient fermés et les joues adorablement rouges.

« -Ca va, bébé ? demandai-je, pressant un petit baiser sur son nez.

-Je pense que c'était le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. »

Je ris doucement, et embrassai sa mâchoire, son cou, sa gorge, son torse. Je suçai ses tétons et les fit rouler sous ma langue, il soupira de plaisir. Je mordis la peau autour de son nombril, puis léchai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son pubis.

« -Mais il est parti maintenant, dis-je. Finissons ce que nous avons commencé. »

Je passai ma langue sur la fente de son gland, et caressai ses testicules avec ma main.

« -Tu ne peux pas faire ça alors que nos amis sont dans le salon, gémit-il, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis sûr que tu sauras rester silencieux, souris-je contre sa peau. »

Je le caressai rapidement avec ma main, tandis que ma langue travaillait sans relâche sur son gland. Quelques caresses, et il étouffa un cri, son sexe se contractant dans ma main. Il vint sur mes lèvres et sur son ventre, et je me penchai pour récupérer la substance blanche avec ma langue. Je nettoyai son sexe et son ventre, avant de l'embrasser profondément. Nous gémîmes en meme temps lorsque nos langues se touchèrent , Louis suça la mienne pour goûter son propre sperme. Je me reculai et pressai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et il se blottit contre mon torse, haletant. Je serrai son corps frêle et jouai avec ses cheveux.

« -Tu m'as manqué, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu m'as encore plus manqué, bébé. C'était un beau cadeau, pouffai-je, désignant la culotte noire sur le sol.

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, sourit-il.

-C'est le plus beau anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu, murmurai-je, embrassant sa tempe.

-Eh bien, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, dit-il, s'arrachant de mon étreinte pour prendre un petit paquet sous son oreiller. »

Il me le posa entre les mains et s'assit en face de moi, rabattant le drap entre ses jambes. J'ouvris l'emballage pour découvrir un collier fin en argent, avec trois pendentifs. Un oiseau, une boussole, et un nœud marin. Comme nos tatouages. Ceux qui nous unissaient. Le bijou était tout simplement magnifique. Je l'attachai autour de mon cou et passai mes doigts sur les pendentifs.

« -On dirait que ta peau brille avec, sourit-il.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, murmurai-je.

-Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Je vous t'offrir quelque chose que symboliserait notre amour.

-Ca semble incroyablement romantique, ricanai-je.

-Terriblement romantique, rectifia-t-il, souriant. Je ne sais pas si le management te laissera le porter en public, mais…

-J'emmerde ce que pense le management, le coupai-je. »

Je pris sa main et le tirai vers moi, l'asseyant sur mes genoux.

-Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai le plus parfait des petits-amis ? demandai-je, embrassant son épaule.

-Oui, je sais.

-Tellement prétentieux, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu sais comment je suis, pouffa-t-il, jouant avec mon collier. On devrait rejoindre les garçons maintenant. Ils vont croire que nous faisons un deuxième round.

-Tu veux un autre round ?

-Ce soir, promit-il. Je sais qu'ils veulent vraiment passer la soirée en boîte pour ton anniversaire.

-Bien, allons nous laver alors. Je ne veux pas sentir la sueur et le sexe, et être tout collant.

-Oui, allons-y! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avec ses fesses nues qui se dandinaient comme cela, je savais que la soirée serait longue.

« -Bébé ? appelai-je.

-Quoi ? dit-il, se retournant pour me regarder.

-Tu sais à quel point je t'aime?

-Je sais, sourit-il. Viens prendre une douche avec moi maintenant, Styles. »


End file.
